


Perfect confession - woochan

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles and oneshots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is an intellectual, Cute, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minho Ships It, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Sleepovers, The Pocky Game, Truth or Dare, planned confession, save Bang Chan, shy Kim Seungmin, some minHOE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Perfect confessions, do these exist?Before he can process everything he's seated in front of his crush, being forced into doing the pocky game with himIt makes him wonder, why he even joined in doing truth or dare





	Perfect confession - woochan

Perfect confessions. 

Do those exist? Chan wonders, looking at his friends. He knows about how Changbin had confessed to Felix, at late Saturday night, stargazing. 

He wonders that, if perfect confessions exist, how they look. Does it differ? Is it one specific action? 

"Hyunjin hyung, truth or dare!" He gets snapped out of his thoughts when Jeongin yells. 

Hyunjin grins at the younger, picking another cookie from the plate seated in the center of their messy circle.

"Truth," Hyunjin managed to say, mouth still filled with the cookie. Jeongin snorts at the sight, tugging his blanket closer.

"Who would you kiss out of all of us and why," The youngest smirks, noticing the way some boys in the circle tense. Hyunjin had always had some kind of reputation, not only between the friends but also at school.

His charming smiles and handsome looks seemed to flatter many people, so they couldn't help but grow more interested when this certain question was asked.

"I think..." Hyunjin starts, looking at all of his friends seperately. "Seungminnie," The said boy looks up in shock, cheeks dusting pink. "Why, hyung?" Jeongin adds, smirking at Seungmin's state.

"Because his lips seem soft. Now, Chan hyung, truth or dare," He asks, ignoring the way Seungmin's cheeks seem to grow even darker.

"Truth," He says, looking at Hyunjin. Every one sighs, muttering in disagreement. "Come on hyung, don't be a coward," Felix says, pouting at the older.

"Yeah. And besides, what's the worst we can do right?" Minho pipes in, smiling in a way that makes Chan question what they can truely do.

After a few more pleads he finally gives in, grasping onto the pillow he's been holding tightly. "Fine, I'll pick dare," He huffs, pouting.

"Dare huh," Hyunjin says, shooting a look at Minho. As if on cue, Minho whips out a package of strawberry pocky sticks, smirking at the older.

"I dare you to play the pocky game with Woojin-hyung," Hyunjin says, leaning his head on his hand, smirking mischievously.

"Wh-Wha-" He sputters, the tips of his ears turning a light pink. He looks everywhere but at Woojin, feeling utterly embarrassed.

He knew he'd made a mistake in telling the taller that he had a crush on a certain person in their group, now realizing the concequences.

"It's fine, it's just a game. Right Chan?" Woojin says, looking at the younger. He manages to nod, not trusting his own voice. He shoots one last death glare to both Hyunjin and Minho before accepting a pocky stick.

He looks at it for a second, praying Minho didn't fuck with the flavour. Then he looks up, the older already sitting in front of him.

He shifts onto his knees, holding up the pocky stick. Looking away, the boy takes one last deep breath before nodding, telling the older he's ready. All the older does is shoot him an endearing smile, before taking one end of the stick into his mouth.

Chan does the same, letting go of the stick. Minho let's out a 'Go,' as both boys start eating small bits of the cookie.

Shit, Chan panicks, seeing that the olders's face is nearing way too quickly for his liking. His eyes widen as the older closes his eyes, tilting his head ever so slightly.

Before he has time to process what happened, their lips meet each other, and a hand makes its way into his hair.

The kiss lasts for a few seconds, before the older pulls away, swallowing his part of the cookie. Chan does the same, face fully red and eyes wide in shock and embarrassment.

He buries his face in his hands for a mere minute, trying to process what had happened. After that he realized that, yes, the older had kissed him.

"You planned this didn't you hyung," Jisung asks the oldest, receiving a nod. Chan's brows furrow, as he's confused.

"You see channie, I've been willing to tell you this for a while," The older starts, taking the younger's hands in his larger ones. "But I like you, a whole lot,"

He doesn't know how to properly respond to this information, the connection from brain to mouth broken for what seems like minutes.

"And I decided that this was the best way of telling you, I accept it if you don't return my feelings," the older looks down, muttering some more words.

Chan realises that, yes, this is happening now, so he might as well make something out of it. He brings up his hand to the olders's chin, getting him to look up at him with confidence he didn't know he had.

"Kim Woojin, ofcourse I return those feelings," He says, leaning closer until their lips meet again. It's not rushed, their lips slotting together softly.

When they break apart, all they can do is smile and look at each other, never letting go of their hands. The moment is so simple, yet it seems like a fairytale.

"Then, Christopher Bang, may I have the pleasure of taking you out on a date," the older says with a sly smile. The younger nods eagerly, smile never faltering. 

"Can you guys stop being gross. We need to finish up our game," Minho whines, breaking the two apart.

The two nod, but stay close, sitting next to each other. The rest of the game they can't seem to keep their eyes away from one another.

Then, his thoughts wander to earlier. Perfect confessions. It'll always be complicated, and no one will truely know when they occur. It seems that it's a personal preference on how and when to bring a confession

But what he does realize is that, even if it seems rushed, 

he just experienced his own perfect confession.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this oneshot!
> 
> As you may have noticed, I've finally made a oneshot series, which I've been willing to do for a while,
> 
> I hope you like this uwu
> 
> ((This might or might not have happened to me with my current girlfriend))


End file.
